


My Golden Boy

by RoadsUntraveled



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadsUntraveled/pseuds/RoadsUntraveled
Summary: Yoongi gets a phone call from Kihyun after the Melon Music Awards to congratulate him on his "Best album of the year" award.Love and fluff ensues.edit: just to be clear, chansoo doesn't appear until near the end and the story is written from yoongi's POV
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Min Yoongi | Suga/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	My Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Edit:
> 
> This story was written before BTS got huge overseas. 
> 
> Disclaimer : if you are NOT a multi fandom enthusiastic or just a bitter salty BTS fan who despises EXO, then please don't read and leave right now. Because you don't understand how much it hurts to find out that people are bashing your story behind your back /just/ because you happen to love both groups and wanted to write them as friends who respect each other. I mean it's a Kihyun/Yoongi /and/ Chansoo fic so you kind of know that EXO is gonna be in the fic one way or another right?
> 
> What if I praise EXO in here? Did I bash BTS to praise EXO? No, now stfu and PLEASE TURN AROUND. Thank you.
> 
> To anyone else, please enjoy. And if you have any criticism, please leave it in the comments, not somewhere on Twitter...
> 
> End Notes:
> 
> Have a blessed day/nght.
> 
> (feedback would be appreciated).

It's late when the boys arrive at their dorm. Yoongi’s not really sure but it's probably around 2am, because as excited as he is, Seokjin is already sleeping in Namjoon’s arms who volunteered to tuck him into bed. They celebrated for a bit, did a livestream on the V app but exhaustion got the better of them so they’d decided to go back to their dorm and have a great night of sleep filled with wonderful dreams; they’ll have plenty of time to celebrate later. 

Yoongi goes straight to his room when they arrive, he falls head first on his bed and groans, because the blanket feels so nice under him and he knows he needs to get up to at least change clothes. Eyes half closed, he sees Namjoon helping Seokjin with his own clothes, getting them out of the way and pushing a white t-shirt over his sleepy head; Yoongi smiles, they're cute, they've always been cute and he can definitely see why people would like them being together. (they discovered the fanfiction world a while back, Jimin had smirked like a madman when he’d seen how many pairings he was involved in, Taehyung and Jungkook had laughed their asses off while Hoseok had frowned. Namjoon and Seokjin hadn't really reacted, though Yoongi had noticed how crimson the tip of their leader’s ears had become. He himself hadn’t really reacted either; only because he’d been happy to find out that there were people out there that would be accepting of his sexual orientation, even though he knew all too well that revealing something as big as this would end his career on the spot. 

The rapper sighs, chasing all those bad vibes from his head and waiting for Namjoon to get out of the room to finally get going, because he just can't be bothered to get up now and he knows that the bathroom is already occupied either by Hoseok or Jungkook; maybe both. He closes his eyes completely then and his mind drifts off to the incredible night they'd had. What a crazy night, really. He'd never thought he'd come back home with such a big award, especially when the group that’s winning everything was against them in that very same category. His heart is still pounding incredibly hard in his chest and he still feels a bit dizzy. He's so happy, so grateful. The night had been the best of his life and he couldn't believe how humble EXO’s leader had been while giving his own Daesang speech. It's always great to have groups that are more experienced than you acknowledging you, acknowledging your work. He isn't very close with any of the guys, has talked to Chanyeol a couple of times but other than that, he never really had the chance to hang out with any of them, he’d love to though, he'd love to work on a song with those amazing vocalists, that's definitely one of his many goals in life. 

He's about to leave this world to finally, finally fall into Morpheus’ arms when he feels something buzzing in his pocket, he groans and shuffles, unhappy with anyone who’d want to deprive him from his beauty sleep. But when the buzzing doesn't stop, with a huff, he pulls himself up reluctantly, opening his eyes to find the room completely calm, Seokjin sleeping peacefully in his bed and Namjoon nowhere to be found. Had Yoongi actually been sleeping? He's not sure. He rubs his eyes with a tired hand and reaches into his pocket with his free one. He looks to his right “2:48am”, who would be crazy enough to call at such an hour? With another groan, he answers and brings the phone to his ear, without checking the caller ID, because he's too tired and forgets to do a lot of essential things when that happens. 

“Mmh?” he hums into the phone, voice groggy with sleep. 

“Yoongi-yah,” he hears a soft voice say on the other line, “hi, I'm sorry did I wake you up?” 

Immediately recognising the person that was talking to him, Yoongi cleared his throat, whatever annoyance that had built up in him leaving his body immediately, “Kihyun-ah, it’s okay. How are you?” 

“I’m sorry I thought you'd bee celebrating now,” Kihyun apologises again and Yoongi can't help but smile at the words, “I just wanted to congratulate you on your award.” 

Yoongi feels his heart swell with affection, something he only ever feels when he talks to the other man. 

“Thank you so much, it means a lot coming from you, you know,” he says sincerely. 

He hears a chuckle from the other end of the line, “Ah, Yoongi-yah, please.” Kihyun replies, Yoongi can easily imagine him blushing, and it makes him smile even wider, “I’m so happy for you, you deserve it so much. All of your hard work has finally paid off and I just can't express how proud I am right now.” 

“P-Proud?” Yoongi stutters. 

His heart makes summersaults at the revelation. Very few people tell him that they're proud of him, and that includes his parents and his brother. That's more than enough to be honest, but he'd never thought he'd hear that from anyone else, so he isn't prepared for that. 

“Yes,” Kihyun breathes, “I'm proud of you as a person, as an artist and…” the man pauses and Yoongi can feel his eyes sting a bit, he's not sure why, but that's happening and he has no control over it, “Yoongi-yah, I… I'm so proud to be your boyfriend.” 

The salty tears that are currently rolling down Yoongi’s cheeks are definitely not from his imagination. His heart swells even more and he cannot… he cannot possibly contain all of his emotions right now. So he lets them, those tears, he lets them roll down his cheeks to let them die on the collar of his red shirt. 

“Baby...” he whispers, voice weaker than expected. 

“I wish everyone knew Yoongi-yah, I wish everyone knew how proud I am of my man,” Kihyun continues in his ear, and Yoongi can't help but wish for the same exact thing, “Maybe if people knew, then… then I'd be right there with you. I would love to be with you now. I miss you…, don’t you, sweetheart? Don't you miss me too?” 

Yoongi sighs happily at the words, the sweet pet name so lovely in Kihyun’s mouth. Kihyun doesn't usually use pet names, it's just not really his thing, even though Yoongi knows that his boyfriend loves when he calls him sweet things. So for Kihyun to use a pet name himself, means that there is something he wants to prove, something he wants to show Yoongi. 

“Of course I do,” the older man says, repositioning himself on his bed, “I missed you a lot tonight. And I miss you even more now.” 

He hears Kihyun sigh, and his heart hurts, because he really does miss him. 

“I didn't get to watch the ceremony unfortunately…” the younger man says, and Yoongi can practically hear his pout. 

“Why not?” 

“I was too busy negotiating with my manager,” Kihyun explains, and now Yoongi can hear the smile in his voice, “I know you have like, 2 days off starting from tomorrow, right?” 

“Uh, yeah?” 

“Okay, I know you must be exhausted but…” Kihyun stops for a moment and Yoongi frowns, what the hell is he talking about? “okay, I kind of booked a hotel room for us?” 

“You what?” 

Yoongi sits up so quick he feels dizzy and sees stars. 

“Well, I wanted to congratulate you in person so I thought that maybe we could spend a bit of time together?” Kihyun says, his voice nervous but full of love. 

“Baby, what are you saying?” Yoongi asks, his brain not catching up. 

Kihyun sighs, “Just—, put a mask on and come outside. Please?” 

The older man swallows, what? His heart is doing backflips even though he's not sure he's heard right. He gets up from his bed anyway, not wanting to let Kihyun wait in the blistering cold if he really is there. He rummages through his closet and picks up a white mask, putting it on as he realises that Kihyun hanged up. He sighs and puts his coat on, trying to make as little noise as possible. His eyes fall on Seokjin and he grimaces, deciding that he should at least leave a note for his friend and the other members, so they don't get worried. And that's what he does, leaving the note on his own bed, before rushing out the door and making his way downstairs to put his shoes on and leave the dorm. He feels tired, so so tired but the idea of seeing Kihyun makes him forget about everything. They haven't seen each other for over 3 weeks, the last time being at an award show, and even then, they only got to greet each other politely in public and steal a very quick kiss to one another in a corridor backstage. The kiss had been so quick that it had left the both of them even more frustrated than before. They don't get to see each other anymore, to really see each other, what with their schedule and the fact that they are as careful as ever, because if anyone knows, if anyone catches them, both their careers are over. 

As soon as Yoongi closes the door of the dorm behind him, he’s met by a rather blinding smile, before it gets covered up by a black mask; Kihyun. The younger man grabs Yoongi by the wrist and he starts walking, completely ignoring his boyfriend’s protests and questions. After they've reached the next big street, Yoongi sees a taxi waiting for them and he turns his head to the left to face Kihyun, his eyes full of questions. The other man only shakes his head before he opens the back door of the taxi and gestures to his boyfriend to get inside. Yoongi does as he’s told, and soon Kihyun follows. He hears him tell the driver where he wants him to drop them and his eyes widen. What? He knows that hotel’s name and it’s damn expensive! He turns his head to face Kihyun and asks him with his eyes, wide shocked eyes. The younger man laughs and takes his hand, discretely intertwining their fingers. Yoongi huffs, but he relaxes at the touch, the touch he missed so much. Kihyun’s hand is cold, colder than his own, but it’s nice, so nice to have it back where it belongs. 

The ride to the hotel is silent, neither of them saying anything; just enjoying each other’s presence and the touch hidden between them. When they finally arrive at their destination, Yoongi fights back a whine as Kihyun lets go of his hand to pay the driver. They get off the taxi and walk a few steps to the front door of the hotel. Yoongi shakes his head, still incredulous; he’d heard right, this hotel is definitely expensive. He doesn't say it though, not until Kihyun gets their key and leads him to their room. But as soon as Yoongi enters the place, he freezes. 

“Oh my God!” he almost cries, the sound muffled by his mask and his eyes as wide as ever. 

The room is beautiful, and big, very big. Yoongi’s not used to this and he’s sure Kihyun isn't either. There's a king size bed in the corner, a more than comfortable looking couch in the far end and a little kitchen facing them. On the bed lay roses, beautiful petals everywhere, Yoongi wonders if this really comes with the room of if Kihyun had anything to do with it. He gets his response though, once he looks at the wall just above the bed. On the wall, written in golden English letters, something that Yoongi almost doesn't want to read out loud, not trusting his voice, feeling the tears gathering in his eyes and at the back of his throat. 

Congratulations my golden boy. 

He swallows back his tears and takes off his mask. He feels Kihyun hugging him from behind, sliding his arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder gently. He breathes hard and melts at the touch; he missed him so much. 

“Are you happy?” he hears Kihyun ask, breath hot against his ear. 

“Baby…” he murmurs, his voice a weak wreck, “what's all this?” 

“I just thought you deserved a proper thank you,” Kihyun says, his hands rubbing small circles on his boyfriend's belly. 

“Thank you?” Yoongi repeats, as he turns his head a bit, to catch a glimpse of the other man’s face. 

Kihyun pulls away and lets Yoongi face him. His smile is so big Yoongi wants to cry; cry because he loves him so much. 

“Yes, thank you,” the younger man starts taking Yoongi’s hands in his own, “thank you for being who you are, thank you for making me happy and for being such a great inspiration.” 

"What—“ Yoongi opens his mouth but gets interrupted immediately by a gentle hand on his mouth.

“Please let me finish,” Kihyun says, dropping his hand to his side, his other one still holding one of Yoongi’s trembling ones, “I knew you’d make it big. Remember when we were both dreaming of this? Even before we became trainees, before we became lovers,” Yoongi can't help but nod, the memory still fresh in his mind, heart, “You used to always let me rest my head on your lap, and pet my hair while telling me how much you wanted everyone to hear your voice, hear what you had to say.” 

The older man smiles at his boyfriend, because it's true, he'd always wanted this, more than anything in the world. 

“You used to say that you wanted us to succeed together, that you wanted me to sing on your tracks,” Kihyun’s smile is sincere, albeit a bit sad, “that didn't happen, but who cares? You, my man, made it big.”

Yoongi feels himself being pulled down to the couch, and he falls on it, his eyes still glued to his boyfriend's. Kihyun brushes his fingers through Yoongi’s hair, and the man breathes hard, relaxing even more. He's always loved Kihyun petting his hair, it always made him feel safe, in a way. He closes his eyes, leaning into the touch.

“You’re making it big right now, and I'm so proud of you, I'm so proud of who you are, who you’ve become,” Kihyun continues, his fingers now scratching Yoongi’s scalp, “and I could be jealous, so jealous, because I can't even get a first win with my own group,” Yoongi bites his lip at those words, because Kihyun deserves so much more than what he has, “but I'm not, and I'll never be. Not when it comes to you. Not when it comes to the only man I've ever truly loved.” 

Each word makes his heart beat even faster, Yoongi can't deny. It swells with love, gratitude and passion. His cheeks are still damp, fresh tears still running down the reddened skin, he feels dizzy, drunk on love. Nothing is more important than Kihyun and his words right now, Kihyun and his hands on him, Kihyun and his unconditional love for him. The truth is; they've always loved each other, always cared about each other, but after they confessed to one another how much they wanted to be more than a side to lean on and a shoulder to cry, the feeling became stronger, better. 

“Kihyun-ah,” Yoongi breathes, his face inches away from his boyfriend’s, “I love you so much.” 

The sob comes out, unexpected but welcomed, because Kihyun is the only person in front of whom Yoongi always lets his true colours show. The younger man closes the distance between them by pressing their lips together, tasting the salty wetness that's sprayed all over Yoongi’s face. They stay like that for a few seconds, just a press of lips, without moving, without trying to kiss more. They give their all in that simple gesture, both of them closing their eyes and Kihyun’s hand fisting Yoongi’s hair, the simple act holding as much meaning as all of his previous words, if not more.

They only part a few seconds later, out of breath and panting. Their foreheads press together, and Yoongi licks his lips, eyes still closed, drunk on love. 

“Kiss me more,” he says, his hands gripping the other man’s shirt. 

Kihyun smiles, pulling away a little, “Take this off first,” he tugs on Yoongi’s coat. 

Yoongi nods, opening his eyes and taking off his coat slowly. Just as the clothe is out of the way, he chases after Kihyun’s lips, practically throwing himself at him. Kihyun chuckles and the sound makes Yoongi feel even dizzier. 

"You look so tired,” the younger man says, after pressing his lips to his lover’s one more time. 

Yoongi nods, eyes sleepy, but he kisses Kihyun again, sighing happily when the other man kisses back. Nothing more than a press of lips, moving together in sync, because Yoongi’s too tired to initiate anything more even if his insides scream at him to, and Kihyun respects his man too much to want to go further. They stay like this for a couple of minutes before pulling away, both at the same time. Yoongi can't help but let his head fall on his boyfriend’s shoulder, too exhausted to stay focused. Kihyun wraps his arms around him and pats his back lovingly, making him feel whole again. 

“Let me help you out of your clothes, okay?” Kihyun suggests in his boyfriend’s ear, “so we can go to bed.” 

“I still have to shower…” Yoongi mumbles against the other man’s shoulder, eyes closed, and mind already half asleep. 

The younger one chuckles, “You’ll have plenty of time to do that tomorrow,” he says, one of his hands coming up to scratch Yoongi’s scalp, “Come on.” 

The older man groans but gets up anyway with the help of his boyfriend. He feels himself being stripped, slowly, his eyes still closed. Kihyun’s hands know him so well; they avoid the places he doesn't like being touched on, they press a bit more on the ones he loves having them on. His shirt goes first, then his trousers, and he's finally left with only his boxers. He hears Kihyun shuffle around and come back with a shirt that he easily helps him slipping on. Then he follows, his hand protectively clasped in Kihyun’s, he follows his lover to the bed, until the man pushes him under the covers and goes in himself. He feels Kihyun’s skin all over himself, noticing that the man’s shirtless. He doesn't know when he actually took his clothes but he doesn't care, because the only thing that matters right now is his baby all wrapped up around him, spooning him with arms and legs, sharing body heat with his one and only. 

And that's how he wakes up, the next morning, arms and legs still wrapped up around him, a head on his shoulder and a hand lovingly caressing his arm. He opens his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light while stretching his right arm, a quiet pleased noise coming out of the back of his throat when the hand that's caressing him creeps up his chest under his shirt to touch his hot skin. 

“Good morning,” he hears Kihyun’s voice murmurs into his ear. 

He smiles and gently turns around to face the other man. His eyes lay on a cute boyish face, pink hair everywhere and eyes puffy with sleep. He doesn't know what time it is or how much he’s slept, but that doesn't really matter when he’s got his lover next to him. 

“Baby,” he says, voice low and groggy with sleep, “good morning to you too.” 

He can't help but press his lips to Kihyun’s forehead, happy to find him still there, happy to find out that everything that happened last night wasn't a dream. They stay like this, curled up on each other under the covers for a few more minutes enjoying each other’s warmth, until Kihyun untangles himself from Yoongi and gets off the bed. The older man whines, but his boyfriend ignores him and makes his way to the little kitchen that's in the room. He comes back a few seconds later with a tray of delicious food and gestures for his lover to sit up. 

“I made breakfast,” he says, sitting back on the bed and putting the tray between them. 

“When?” Yoongi asks, blinking at his man. 

Kihyun chuckles, “It’s noon,” the man explains, “I woke up a few hours ago, prepared breakfast and came back to bed. I think I dozed off after that a bit…” 

Yoongi’s face soften and he shakes his head, biting his lip, “What did I ever do to deserve you?” he says, not giving a damn how cheesy it might sound. 

The younger man laughs. He takes a spoonful of rice and directs it at his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Eat up,” he says. 

Yoongi does as he’s told and they start eating, slowly, carefully. They don't talk much, they just enjoy the company of the other, something they don't get to do anymore, something they crave every day of the week, every hour of the day. It's hard for Yoongi to be away from his lover, it's hard because he always wanted to experience the success with him, he always wanted for them to make it to the top together. He's happy though, he's happy that they both got to debut, in different groups, different companies, but still, he’s living his dream, Kihyun is too, and it’s the only thing that matters, really. 

“Wanna bath?” Kihyun asks him when they both stop eating, belly full of delicious food (Kihyun isn't a great cook but it was made with love and Yoongi can appreciate that). 

“Please,” the older man says, his head falling on his lover’s shoulder. 

After another 15 minutes of lazing around in the bed, they finally get up and join the bathroom. Yoongi’s eyes widen when he sees it. It's beautiful, the bathtub is big enough for the both of them and more. He looks around, all candles and addictive scents; he doesn't even notice Kihyun making his way to the bathtub to run hot water, too bewildered by the beauty of the place. 

“How much have you paid for all of this, Kihyun-ah?” Yoongi asks, mouth slightly open still, his eyes meeting his boyfriend’s who’s already coming back to him to tug on his shirt. 

“Arms up,” he says, completely ignoring the question. 

Yoongi does as he’s told and his – Kihyun’s – shirt is slipped off him, leaving him only with his boxers. He smiles as he sees his man’s eyes on his chest, traveling from his Adam Apple to his navel. He’s always loved having Kihyun’s eyes on him, and even after years of being together, it still makes his heart skip a bit and his insides burn with want and need. 

“Sexy,” Kihyun says and Yoongi chuckles, because look who’s talking! 

The older man smiles when Kihyun slips his hands around his waist, pulling him close to his chest. They're almost naked, skin pressed against skin and this is a bit too much for Yoongi, because it’s been long, very long. Too long. 

“Kiss me, please,” he asks, his eyes glued to his boyfriend’s. 

The younger man smiles and attaches their lips together, finally offering an open mouthed kiss to his beloved. It’s been so long, so long Yoongi wants to cry. He’s missed this so much, missed kissing Kihyun like this, missed being held by him, holding him in return with his arms wrapping around his lover’s neck. They kiss for a while, until the bathtub is filled up with warm water. They kiss and they take each other’s underwear off, lips never wanting to part. 

"Come on, get in the tub," Kihyun orders Yoongi against the other’s mouth. 

And once again, Yoongi does as he’s told, reluctantly detaching himself from his lover and entering the water, sighing happily at the sensation. Kihyun sends him a sweet smile and he melts. He loves the smile he receives after doing something Kihyun asked him to do. He loves obeying to him, following his orders, in bed and out. That's just how he works, that's just how they work. 

"This feels so good,” Kihyun murmurs into his ear once he’s settled with him in the bathtub. Yoongi nods and turns around to face him, a playful smile lightening up his face. 

“I wanna play,” he says, “It’s been way too long.” 

Kihyun chuckles, “How long has it been?” 

“About 3 months,” the older man replies almost immediately, “and I topped.” 

Kihyun laughs at the words, because the pout that accompanies them is too cute and sincere. It’s true, the last time they got intimate, Yoongi did take matters into his own hands. They're not a defined couple, they switch rather often, but Kihyun knows how much Yoongi loves being at his mercy sometimes. Because sometimes, the man needs it, he needs to be the one taken care of, the one cherished and loved. Not that it doesn't happen when he’s the one on top, but sometimes he just prefers feeling Kihyun inside him rather than around him. The younger man can't blame him, he loves it just as much, being on the receiving end, but switching doesn't bother him much, only because witnessing Yoongi losing it makes him go even crazier, and multiplies his pleasure by a hundred. 

“What are you asking for, exactly?” Kihyun asks, chuckling. He knows what his man’s asking for, he just wants to hear it, he always wants to hear it. 

“Kihyun-ah!” Yoongi pouts like a child. It's funny how he keeps calling his boyfriend ‘baby’ when he is actually the baby in this relationship. Kihyun always teases him about it, but Yoongi knows how much his lover loves when he calls him like this, he knows that this particular pet name has a meaning behind it, so he doesn't take offence, he knows he’s a baby anyway. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Kihyun encourages, using a pet name himself, just to show his boyfriend that it’s okay to ask for whatever he wants, “What is it that you want?” 

Kihyun’s hands creep up Yoongi’s chest under the water and the older man sighs, relaxing a bit more, his eyes shutting down for a brief moment. He gets closer to Kihyun, brings himself on the man’s lap and hides his face in his neck. 

“I’m a rapper, I'm supposed to be scary and stuff,” he jokes, making Kihyun laugh wholeheartedly, “I mean I can't possibly ask you to fuck me, like, I can't really tell you how much I've missed your cock, it would ruin my gangsta image, you see?” 

They’re both laughing now, and Kihyun’s caressing Yoongi’s back lovingly because he knows, even though his lover’s just joking right now, he knows how much it hurts him and even pisses him off sometimes when people don't take him seriously, judging him for being an idol and wearing make-up. Yoongi jokes around mostly to feel better about it, and Kihyun knows, that's why he always replies to the joke. Each time in a different way, today it's with a question, fired back at the man in his arms. 

“So, rappers shouldn't miss their beloved then?” 

Yoongi stops laughing and smiles, his head still buried in his boyfriend's, still dry, neck. 

“I guess many do, but I don't know any rappers who actually miss this about their beloved,” the older man replies as he wraps a hand around Kihyun. 

The man fights back a moan, because it's been too long since Yoongi has touched him there and well, he's only human. 

“You don't know that. Maybe there are many like you,” he says, as he bites his lip, “maybe even the biggest rappers miss this about their beloved.” 

Kihyun wraps a hand around Yoongi too, and they start moving in sinc, slowly, teasing.

“You think so?” Yoongi asks. He presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s neck, earning a quiet moan from him. 

“I do,” Kihyun states, “those American rappers who talk about love in their songs. There aren't many but they exist.” 

“And just because they talk about love makes you think they enjoy this?” Yoongi fires back, putting a little more pressure and flicking his wrist. 

Kihyun moans loudly at the action. It’s been way too long. He chuckles. 

“If they don't then they’re definitely missing on something incredible,” he says while tightening his grip on Yoongi. 

The older man moans and giggles in his lover’s neck and that's when he realises that really, he doesn't need to ask his boyfriend to fuck him to actually lose his gangsta image – if he ever had one, that is. It makes him laugh even more, and they both fall into a much faster rhythm, making each other grow in each other’s hands and happily witnessing one another slowly losing it. 

Yoongi comes first, only because Kihyun pushes the man’s hand away from himself when he’s just about to lose it. He wants to see his lover’s face, memorise every inch of his beautiful face when he’s overcome with pleasure. He does this more often now that they don't get to see each other much – only because he wants to remember his man’s handsome face and keep it locked in his brain for when he can't take it anymore and needs to take care of his needs on his own. 

When Yoongi’s breathing normally again, he takes Kihyun’s back in his hand and twists and turns, kissing his man’s lips, biting them and sucking on the sensitive flesh until he swallows the moan that comes out of between them, signalling that Kihyun has finally reached his peak. 

After that, they stay cuddled up in the water for some time, until it starts to get cold and they finally decide that it’s time for them to wash up and get out of there. They wash each other’s back and hair – Yoongi complimenting Kihyun’s pink hair, finally telling him in person what he’d told him via text and phone calls weeks ago. Kihyun blushes, but it’s a slight blush, only because he’s not the kind of guy who blushes, it only ever happens around Yoongi, because of Yoongi’s words, for Yoongi. 

They don't bother with clothes; knowing that they’re going to go for another round anyway. Kihyun only throws clean bothers that he fetches into the same bag he’d taken the shirt from last night, at Yoongi. And after drying each other’s bodies, they put them on and kiss some more in the bathroom, only because they can and they want to take advantage of every minute, every second they get to spend together. Yoongi has a million questions he wants to ask, but now is not the time, and Kihyun already started to avoid them anyway. 

“Don't take it the wrong way but I really thought EXO was gonna win that award,” Kihyun admits once they’re cuddled up in bed again. They're under the covers, laying on their sides facing each other. 

“Me too,” Yoongi says, “I mean what were the odds?” 

“It only really means that no group should be taken for granted, I guess,” the younger man replies back, a hand coming up to his boyfriend’s black hair, gently petting it, “It means that your talent got finally acknowledged. You're slowly making an even bigger name for yourself.” 

Yoongi smiles, leaning into the touch of Kihyun’s fingers and the sound of his words. 

“I'm happy…” he whispers, eyes full of love and happiness bored into Kihyun’s. 

“That's all that really matters to me,” Kihyun whispers back, scratching his man’s scalp now. 

It’s true. It has always been true. For years, Kihyun had cheered for his boy, cheered for him so much, accompanied him to every little scene, singing with him, supporting him. They've always played the piano together and sometimes they did it in front of a crowd that appreciated their talent to the point of slipping a bill in their hands once they'd finished the little show. Kihyun has a dream of his own, that's why he participated in a survival show, that's why he fought so hard to be able to debut, but for a long time, from the moment Yoongi debuted with BTS, his heart has been at peace, because his man was finally achieving his dream, his man was happy. And yeah they've always dreamt of debuting together, always dreamt of sharing the big South Korean stages, but that's okay that they don’t, because at the end of the day, they’re living the dream, fighting to achieve their goals in life. And maybe one day, maybe they'll get to share the stage again, let their fingers dance together on the piano, and let their voices melt into one over a track of their own creation. 

“Sing for me,” Yoongi suddenly says. He scoots closer until his head is hidden in Kihyun’s chest, just how he loves. He can hear his heart beat that way, he can hear the love radiating off of him. 

“What do you want me to sing?” Kihyun asks, wrapping himself around his lover, and sighing happily at the great sensation it gives him. 

“Whatever it is, just sing.” 

And Kihyun does. He starts with a song from his latest album with Monsta X, something smooth and sugary, something he loves singing. Then he switches to one of Jooheon’s composition, a slow ballad they never got to release. He sings and feels Yoongi smiling against his skin. He’s never sang this song to anyone other than Jooheon, in the intimacy of the little, little room they like to call their studio. It’s his own lyrics, he remembers writing them after a fight with Yoongi. He doesn't recall why they fought, but he so happens to remember that it was his fault, and he’d written this to apologise, but never got to actually sing it to his beloved. Jooheon had asked about it; they're pretty close in the group, because they spend so much time writing, composing and rearranging songs together, but Kihyun had avoided the subject, not ready to tell about his love life. Yoongi’s happy his boyfriend has someone like Jooheon to lean on. He’s never met the guy, but he knows him and Kihyun are close, close enough his boyfriend had told him one day that maybe he’d want to let the guy know about them, only to have someone to talk to when it becomes too hard. Yoongi hadn’t said anything. He knew it was risky, but he also knew, also knows how hard it is to live like this; far away from his other half. Many times, he’d wanted to tell Hoseok, too. Why Hoseok? He doesn't know, but he’s always the one he feels like saying things to, confessing to. He’s close with Hoseok, truth be told, he’s close with everyone, but Hoseok is always the one he tells his worries to, he doesn't know why, doesn't care. Maybe he’d tell him one day, maybe he’d finally get to let someone know that his heart is taken, has been for years. 

“This one is beautiful,” the older man says as his lover finishes singing his second song. 

“Another of Jooheon’s compositions,” Kihyun explains simply, kissing his man’s soft black hair. 

“He’s talented,” 

“He is. I'm surrounded with amazing and beautiful people in my life.” 

Yoongi smiles at the words and looks up. He puckers his lips, demanding a kiss which Kihyun gives him in an instant. After all these years, kissing each other still is one of their favourite things to do.

“I’m surrounded with sexy people to be honest,” Yoongi says against his lover’s lips. 

Kihyun laughs at that, “Should I be worried?” 

“I mean…” The older man kisses his boyfriend again, hard on the lips, “it’s hard to resist Jimin or Taehyung sometimes. Jungkookie too to be honest, young and fragile.” 

“Ah, so you prefer them young, I see.” Kihyun raises an eyebrow, slowly pulling away from his lover, “Go then, you've got too many boys to take care of, what are you still doing here?” 

Yoongi pouts cutely as he makes grabby hands at Kihyun’s chest, “But who’s gonna take care of me then?” he asks, pulling his bottom lip out, just like the little baby that he is. 

“Ah well,” the younger man pretends to think for a second, “I know you’ve been eying one of my members for the past year,” he smirks and Yoongi blushes, not even able to deny the truth, “I’m still jealous, you know.” 

Kihyun frowns playfully and slaps his boyfriend’s wandering hands away. Yoongi flushes bright red and pouts even more. It’s all fun and games really; it started about a year ago when Yoongi started to get familiar with his boyfriend’s band members. He doesn't know any of them on a personal level but he recognises each of them, their talent, their voices, their handsomeness, their hot, hot bodies. One day, as he was talking with Kihyun on the phone, he couldn't help but comment on Shin Hoseok, complimenting the boy’s dancing skills and amazing, amazing stage presence. Kihyun had lifted an eyebrow, waiting for more, and finally, after a few more minutes of butting around the bush, Yoongi had admitted that he did drool over the guy, once or twice. Kihyun had laughed so hard, the memory of his own desire for his friend coming back to him full force. Hoseok was a piece of art, and everybody should acknowledge and appreciate art. 

“No you're not,” Yoongi counters back as he presses himself to Kihyun’s body again, “I’m the one who should be jealous since you're the one who lives with the guy.” 

“Ah true,” the younger man agrees. He lets his right hand caress Yoongi’s side before creeping down to the man’s ass and squeezing lightly, “I’m sure he’d be okay for a threesome though. I mean, they didn't give him Wonho as a stage name for no reason.” 

Yoongi laughs at this, he looks up and kisses Kihyun again, the guy never fails to make him laugh and he loves this about him. He runs a hand through his lover’s hair and gets on top of him, pining him to the bed with the weight of his own body. He kisses slowly, playfully, savouring the younger man’s lips like it’s the first time. This is something he loves doing, this is something he’ll never get tired of doing; cherishing his beloved. 

“You’re beautiful,” he says against his lips, as Kihyun parts his legs for him to slip between them.

It’s a thing between them, how they act around each other, how they make each other blush, laugh, cry. It’s all love, all adoration, passion. People say passion is dangerous, because one is always far more invested than the other, but if you ask them, they'd disagree, they'd deeply disagree. Their love has been lasting for 6 years, and it’s still going strong, stronger than ever now that they have to cherish every moment together even more, now that they have to prove to one another that they'll always be there, no matter what. They'll always be part of this relationship, because they simply can't live without the other. 

And yes, it’s hard to make Kihyun blush, it’s rare to have him all sappy and cheesy like today, but it’s worth it, Yoongi truly believes that when it does happen, when Kihyun does call him pet names, when he does blush and when he does confess his love to him with cheesy declarations, it’s worth it, because it holds so much more meaning into it. Really, Yoongi doesn't call his boyfriend baby for no reason. To understand the meaning behind this pet name, one should go way back to when they met, way back to when everything started, when Kihyun was just a bundle of insecurities, fears and self consciousness. When other people don't really know why they call their beloved this or that, Yoongi knows, he knows and he’s proud that it has a meaning, a meaning they both hold on to, a meaning Kihyun leans on, when all of his fears and insecurities come crashing back at him. 

“Baby please, make love to me,” Yoongi says, breath hot against the other man’s face. 

And Kihyun can never deny his man, not when he asks like this, never when he asks like this. And so he does, slow and steady. Lovingly he makes him relax around his fingers, carefully, he makes him grow under his caresses and kisses, and passionately, he gives him everything he has, when they finally, finally melt into one after months of separation. 

And when they fall from their high into each other, it’s already late afternoon, because Kihyun spent hours cherishing his man, and Yoongi let him, enjoying every second of it. 

They're tired after this, they're tired but relaxed and happy, oh so very happy. But as much as they want to stay in bed forever, they do get hungry and one cannot possibly go at it again with an empty stomach. Yoongi volunteers to bring some take-out, because even with a kitchen and many things to choose from in their room, they don't know how to cook, and Kihyun has reached his limits at trying to be romantic. So, reluctantly, the younger of the two let’s Yoongi untangle himself from him and he points at the bag on the couch. 

“There’s some of my clothes in there,” he says, a smile playing on his kiss swollen lips, “I knew you'd be too surprised to think of taking anything with you, so I brought some stuff.” 

“Practical,” Yoongi teases as he puts on white jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. He notices his boyfriend's eyes on him and shakes his head, chuckling, “You've always liked seeing me in your clothes, that's why you really brought them, right?” 

“Hmm…” Kihyun sighs dramatically, admitting what had just been told, “It’s one of the reasons.” 

The older man laughs as he closes the last button on Kihyun’s shirt and makes his way back to the bed. He leans down and gives a sweet kiss to his man. He ruffles his already messed up pink hair and offers him another gentle smile. 

“I'll be right back. I love you, baby.” 

"I love you, too.” Kihyun replies as he puts his mask and his wallet in his boyfriend's hand. 

Yoongi accepts the money, because he can't do otherwise since he didn't bring his own wallet, but he sighs, when he closes the door of the room begin him. He can't believe Kihyun got them a room here, he can't believe they're spending more than one night at such an expensive hotel. He’ll have to ask Kihyun about it again, and this time, he will definitely insist until he gets an answer. 

The corridor is empty, which is a good thing because he still doesn't have his mask on and running into someone who might recognise him isn't something he particularly wants right now. But it’s a large corridor with many rooms, so it startles him a bit that there’s no noise, anywhere. He doesn't really think about it much as he pushes the button of the lift, because after all, it’s good for him. As he’s waiting for the doors to open, he’s looking down at the floor, thinking about how much he loves his man. 6 years together and he still loves him more than anything in this world, 6 years together and the man still makes his heart beat faster with just a touch, or a simple look, a sweet smile directed at him. A single word from that sweet and familiar voice makes him go weak in the knees, and he might teased about it if he ever tells his friends, but he doesn't care, because he’s happy, way to happy to give a damn about anything else. 

He’s smiling at himself when the doors open, he looks up, his mark long forgotten in his back pocket, and he freezes, his eyes going wide. Two men are standing up in front of him in the lift, a very tall one and another, shorter than himself. Each of them is wearing a mask but it’s too obvious who they are, especially standing next to each other, especially how they're holding hands, the shorter man’s hand completely engulfed in the taller man’s one. They're frozen as well, because they recognised him too, Yoongi can tell. Nobody says a thing for a few seconds, before finally the shorter guy break physical contact with the taller one and he nudges him to get out of the lift. Yoongi blinks at them, not too sure about what to do, what to say. The shorter man takes his mask off first, and Yoongi’s heart tightens, it’s definitely who he thought it was; Do Kyungsoo.

“Um, hello,” Kyungsoo says, hesitant, “Yoongi, right?”

They've never talked to each other before, and he never would've imagined their first time doing so being as awkward as it is.

“Y-Yes,” he stutters, his eyes going back at Kyungsoo’s hand, the one that was in the taller man’s – definitely Park Chanyeol’s – less than a minute ago.

“Just—you know what, come with us,” Kyungsoo says as his own eyes follow Yoongi’s gaze.

He’s irritated, Yoongi can tell; not at him, he knows, but it’s still awkward and Chanyeol hasn’t taken off his mask and everything is a mess in his head as he walks past his room where Kihyun is waiting for him, and follows both men to the very end of the corridor. As they stand in front of door number 325, waiting for Kyungsoo to open it, Yoongi sees out of the corner of his eye Chanyeol taking off his mask. There's a weird expression on his face, a mix of too much feelings that he cannot understand, that he doesn't have the time to examine, because Kyungsoo has the door open in less than 30 seconds and they're all in the room in the next moment, silence still king between them. Yoongi isn't looking at them, his eyes traveling around the room, because this is too awkward and he doesn't know what to do. He can feel Chanyeol’s nervousness though, and he feels bad for the man, he feels bad because his secret has just exploded, because it's not only the two of them that know anymore.

“Okay, what you saw…” Yoongi hears the tall guy’s voice say after a few minutes of complete silence, “what you saw, it wasn't—it’s not—“

“Okay, let's not bit around the bush,” Kyungsoo interrupts, a frown on his face, “we’re together, Chanyeol and I. And this is supposed to be a secret, so keep your mouth shut.”

“Soo!” Chanyeol warns, clasping a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder.

Yoongi watches them sending each other looks, communicating silently with one another and it reminds him of how he often does that with Kihyun, too. Mostly because when they’re together in public (which doesn't happen that often) they can't really interact as they want to, so they developed something as crazy as eye communication. He can't help but smile at the couple in front of him. They finally start to whisper and he sighs, because he can feel how this is gonna end; they'll probably fight, and he doesn't want to witness that happen. They're cute, they shouldn't fight.

“Guys,” he says after a moment of watching them argue, “guys listen. It’s okay, I won’t say anything.”

Chanyeol’s face relaxes while Kyungsoo looks at him suspiciously. Yoongi understands, and he takes a deep breath, listening to his heart telling him that this is finally his chance to let someone know. He doesn't really think about what Kihyun might say, because it's his chance to feel relieved, and he isn't about to let it slip between his fingers.

“I-I know what it’s like, okay.”

Kyungsoo’s frown deepens and he throws a questioning look at Chanyeol who mirrors his expression, and that's fair, because who on earth would've thought?

“Yeah I…” Yoongi starts to explain.

He isn't sure how to say this, because he’s never been here before, never got the chance to say it out loud to anyone, and now he’s here, ready to spill his biggest secret to two complete strangers.

“Your secret is safe with me guys,” he reassured them, and when their expressions don't change, he decides that he needs to, he wants to let them know, “I’m here with my boyfriend, too.”

“Boyfriend?!” Chanyeol almost shouts as his eye grow wide. Kyungsoo only blinks at Yoongi, mouth slightly open.

“Uh, yeah. And that's supposed to be a secret too, so…” he adds, to make them understand that he is actually trusting them enough with his secret and that they should, too with theirs, “I mean, now you have something on me too, if it makes you feel better.”

He’s nervous, and he knows Kyungsoo has picked up on that, because the guy’s expression softens and he sighs. He points to the couch, inviting him to sit down and so Yoongi does, because he really needs to take a seat after such a revelation. He doesn't know why but he’s overwhelmed by a million emotions right now and his throats hurts, because there's tears gathering there, and he doesn't trust his voice enough to reply when Chanyeol asks him if he’s okay. He just nods, because it's the only thing he knows how to do at this point. It’s crazy, he's just said it out loud, he said it, revealed it, his heart is racing and everything around him blurs, he can feel his eyes stinging and he doesn't know, he really doesn't know why he feels the way he does, but deep inside, deep inside of him, he can feel a burden being taken off his shoulders, a heavy ton of negativity being thrown away, in an instant, making him feel better about himself, feel better about his life, his relationship. He’s always thought that this kind of thing was just bullshit – feeling relived after just saying something – but today he knows how that feels, today he’s experiencing it first hand and he can definitely say that if he knew how good it would make him feel to tell about his relationship to someone, to actually imply that his beloved is really a man, then he would've done it way before; months, years ago. 

“First time saying it, right?” Chanyeol says as he sits down on the couch at his right.

He nods, still not capable of forming words, still not capable of trusting himself. Kyungsoo sits down at his left and he looks down, it seems like he’s thinking, reminiscing something – probably his own first time – and Yoongi can't help but smile at the sight, because Kyungsoo is smiling, he’s actually smiling and it’s so beautiful, so meaningful.

They stay silent for a while, none of them having the heart to break the comfortable silent that fell upon them. Minutes ago, it would've been awkward to be this way, but now, now it’s not, now Yoongi has said it, Yoongi has finally said it. He tries to calm down, Chanyeol’s warm smile making him feel even better, and he swallows the tears in the back of his throat, as he lets the ones in his eyes fall, feeling so much better afterwards. And that's when he breaks the silence, finally trusting himself enough to do so.

“I’m sorry,” he says, chuckling nervously, “I didn't know it would make me feel this way,”

Kyungsoo smiles, a close mouthed smile that's so gentle, so full of compassion that it makes Yoongi feel safe.

“Do you want to have dinner with us? You and your boyfriend?” Chanyeol asks after sending a quick look Kyungsoo’s way.

Yoongi blinks at him once, twice before he looks back down, “I would like to, to be honest. But, my boyfriend, he…” he grimaces, “you know he’s an idol too, and—“ he stops himself, not really knowing why he’s hesitating so much.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo simply says. He gets up from the couch and puts a hand on Yoongi’s shoulder, “maybe go ask him? Tell him how good it feels to let someone know.”

And the smile on the man’s face is so genuine, so hopeful that Yoongi can't help but nod. He gets up too and thanks them both, he bows a few times even when they tell him that he doesn't need to, and he makes his way out the door, promising to be back as soon as possible. He doesn't miss the way Chanyeol’s arm slips around Kyungsoo’s waist and how the taller man leans down to meet the shorter one’s lips in a quick but nonetheless loving kiss, as he closes the door of their room behind him.

When he opens the door of his own room, he’s met with a smiling Kihyun. The guy’s standing at the window, he’s put some clothes on, the same he had yesterday; a simple grey shirt and blue jeans. Yoongi has always loved him in casual clothes – as much as he loves him wearing all those amazing stage outfits, his every day look makes me look even sexier, and Yoongi can't resist.

“Hey, where’s the food?” the pink haired man asks as he approaches his boyfriend.

Yoongi presses his lips together in a thin line. He doesn't really know how to break the news to Kihyun, but he knows he has to, but first, he lets him wrap his arms around him and offer him a loving kiss, because he can never resist those kisses.

“Sit down?” he asks hesitantly as Kihyun pulls away, the smile never leaving his beautiful face.

“What’s wrong?” the younger man frowns almost immediately.

He sits down on the edge of the bed anyway and Yoongi wonders how he knows him so well, how he can read him so easily, just by the sound of his voice. He sits next to him takes one of his hands in his own.

“Okay so I kind of bumped into someone before I got the chance to get to the lobby,” he starts explaining and Kihyun’s face falls, because that's not good news at all, “they recognised me, but that's okay because I recognised them too.”

“What are you talking about?” Kihyun asks, his frown deepening at each word his boyfriend was letting out of his mouth.

“Well, uh… Okay so I bumped into Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo,” Yoongi finally says, chewing the inside of his mouth.

“Exo’s Chanyeol and D.O?” the younger man’s voice raises an octave, Yoongi can tell that he’s definitely bewildered, and he can understand, because he still kind of is, too.

“Yeah, they're staying here too,” the older man takes a deep breath and squeezes his lover’s hand before continuing, “they've invited us to dinner.”

“Us?” Kihyun’s repeats, his eyes widening.

“Um, actually, I've kind of told them that I was there with my boyfriend?”

“What the hell?”

“But it’s okay!” Yoongi raises a hand up in surrender, trying to calm his boyfriend down, “I've told them because I saw them holding hands and then they told me that they were together and that I should shut up about it and I just—I don't know why I just really, really needed to let them know that I—“

“Wait, what?” Kihyun’s eyes are almost out of their sockets at this point, “Chanyeol and Kyungsoo?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“You're messing with me, right?” the younger man says as he starts laughing and playfully hitting his boyfriend's arm with his free hand. But as soon as he notices that Yoongi isn't laughing, he stops and his jaw drops in an instant, “Are you actually serious?”

“I am,” Yoongi replies, his eyes fixated on his lover’s.

“And you’ve told them about us?”

“Well technically I've only told them about me and the fact that I was here with my boyfriend,” the older man mumbles, looking down at his feet, “they don't know who my boyfriend is.”

And it’s true, he never once mentioned Kihyun’s name. He respects the guy too much to spill his secret to anyone without his consent. He respects him too much to just tell the world that they're together, because he isn't alone in this relationship and when he really does have a say in the matter, Kihyun does too and it would be such a betrayal to do things behind his back. Yoongi knows he himself would feel betrayed.

Silence settles between them and Kihyun sighs. Yoongi doesn't know what to do or what to say at this point, he’s not sure what his boyfriend's thinking, he fears that maybe he’s mad at him for some reason and he cannot look up, he just cannot meet his eyes. His hand is still holding Kihyun’s, the latter not doing anything to let go.

“Want to let them know?” the younger man asks, voice low and hesitant.

Yoongi looks up at him almost immediately, eyes wide and mouth open. His heart beats faster and he can't help but squeeze his man’s hand again; to reassure him, to reassure himself, he’s not sure. He can hear the hesitance in Kihyun’s voice, can feel the nervousness radiating off of him, so he wraps his arms around him, because sometimes he needs to be the one taking care of his man, and right now is one of those times.

“It’s okay baby, it's okay if you're not ready,” he says, “it’s your decision to make.”

He feels Kihyun relax in his hold and he sighs, relieved. They stay that way for a while and Yoongi can almost hear his man thinking. Kihyun’s not the kind of guy to really think about things, he goes by instinct, and that's probably why it doesn't take him long to pull away from the older and look at him right in the eyes, face serious and determined.

“No, let’s do it.” he finally says and Yoongi feels relief washing all over him once again.

“You sure?” he asks anyway, because this is something big and while he didn't really get the time to think before letting Chanyeol and Kyungsoo know about him, he wants to give his man as much time as he needs to decide if this so really what he wants or not.

“Yes, yes I think it’ll do me good,” Kihyun replies with a smile. He runs his fingers through his pink bangs, brushing them out of his face, “And I really wanna see this with my own eyes. I mean, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo?”

Yoongi laughs at this, soon joined by Kihyun who shakes his head and gets up to slip between the older man’s legs and wraps his arms around his neck to finally press a loving kiss on his beloved head. He runs his hands up to cup Yoongi’s face and make him look up at him and he presses another kiss to the man’s forehead, to which Yoongi replies by hooking a strong finger in the loop of his boyfriend’s belt as he lets himself fall onto the bed and Kihyun fall over him, letting him straddle him in the process. The younger man kisses Yoongi’s chuckle away, his mouth claiming his man’s lips, just like he knows how to do.

They keep on making out with one another for a while, sometimes it’s Yoongi who turns them around and takes advantage and sometimes Kihyun regains it. Their battle of kisses ends up in a breathy “suck me off”, ordered by a panting Kihyun. Yoongi’s compliance comes in to play when he slips off the bed and onto his knees between his man’s legs to give him as much pleasure as he can, and give himself some, too. That's something he loves doing, even though he’ll never admit it out loud to anyone other than Kihyun in the intimacy of their love-making. Giving head isn't something he particularly enjoyed in his early days of being a young gay man experiencing gay sex with some guy he’d picked up at the club. He had had a few partners before Kihyun, but nothing too serious, because none of them really wanted to get serious and if he’s honest with himself, he didn't want to either. But sucking Kihyun’s cock is definitely something he’ll never get tired of doing. He never experienced anything like it with any of his other partners; maybe it's because he didn't love them, or maybe it’s just that taught him well.

And so he does give him pleasure, he does until Kihyun bites his hand to muffle his loud moan and releases himself right into his mouth. Yoongi blushes when his boyfriend finally gets down from his high and sits up, his eyes traveling between the older man’s legs, finding out that he’d already came, completely untouched.

Kihyun smirks at the sight, as he presses his palm to Yoongi’s lips to wipe them from his own mess.

“You’re lucky I took more than two boxers with me,” the younger man simply says, a teasing smile still playing on his lips.

Yoongi pouts and looks away, soon getting up to fetch a clean underwear from the bag on the couch. He goes to the bathroom to clean himself up a bit, and when he comes back, he pulls off Kihyun’s white jeans from his legs – Kihyun had already unbuttoned them and pulled them down his thighs when they were making out on the bed) – and he changes underwear, as he hears his boyfriend making his way to the bathroom, probably to clean himself too.

When they're all clean and freshened up, (which takes them approximately 20 minutes to do, because they're idols and they need to look great in any circumstances, okay?) Kihyun grabs Yoongi by the arm and pulls him in for a sweet kiss.

“Ready to go?” Yoongi asks as they pull away.

Kihyun nods, “Yes,” he pokes his boyfriend’s nose playfully, “See? I've told you you weren't the only rapper taking it up the ass!”

“Kihyun-ah!” Yoongi yells, outraged.

The younger man laughs so hard he chokes on his own spit, and it takes them another 10 minutes to get out of their room because the guy just can't seem to calm down.

When they finally arrive in front of room 325, Yoongi feels Kihyun’s nervousness come back a bit, and he quickly takes his hand to squeeze it lightly, in sigh of reassurance.

The door soon opens on a smiling Chanyeol whose eyes fall first on Yoongi before traveling to Kihyun and widening a little. But he doesn't say anything, his smile still plastered on his face like it’s his natural expression. He invites them in and closes the door behind them. Kyungsoo’s in the little kitchen behind the counter. He looks up and smiles too, but his expression doesn't change when he sees Kihyun, and Yoongi wonders if he actually recognised him.

“Hello again,” Yoongi says as he bows lightly at the two, “so this is Kihyun… my boyfriend.”

“Kihyun…” Kyungsoo repeats, he looks like he’s digging into his memory, and after a few seconds, he smiles again, “oh, Monsta X’s Kihyun, right?”

“That’s me,” the latter says as he bows to him and turns around to do the same to Chanyeol, “Hello.”

“So, I’m glad you decided to come,” Chanyeol says, his eyes fixated on Kihyun.

The atmosphere is awkward, but not that awkward; Chanyeol’s smile makes it a little better and Yoongi’s really thankful for the guy’s attitude. The three of them sit on the couch, while Kyungsoo’s still doing his thing in the little kitchen. It’s quiet for a while, because neither Yoongi nor Kihyun know what to say, and Chanyeol doesn't seem to want to pressure them into telling him about them either, Yoongi’s thankful for that too.

It’s Kyungsoo who breaks the semi awkward silence. He takes the chair that's in the far corner of the room and places it near the couch to join them. He smiles and sits down.

“Congratulations for your Daesang award, Yoongi-ssi,” he says while expanding his right hand.

“Ah, thank you,” Yoongi bows at him and takes the hand with both of his and shakes it; it always makes him feel good to have more experienced idols acknowledging his talent and congratulating him.

“To be honest I thought you’d win,” Kihyun says casually, “I mean, I would've choosing your album over his.”

Yoongi can tell he’s still nervous and tries to hide it by joking around, but he only notices because he’s known him for far too long. It makes him smile, how his boyfriend tries, and he bites his lip, because the guy will never fail to make him feel giddy inside.

Chanyeol laughs at that, “What a supportive boyfriend you are!”

“It’s not because he’s his boyfriend that he needs to love everything he does,” Kyungsoo says, matter-of-factly, “I don’t like that one song you wrote for the album.”

Yoongi’s eyes widen and he tries to hold back his laughter at Chanyeol’s outraged face.

“Well then I don't like your last movie either!” the taller man fires back and Yoongi loses it.

“It didn't even come out yet,” Kyungsoo says, chuckling.

“I don't care, you know damn well why I won't like it,” Chanyeol pouts.

Kihyun soon joins Yoongi and they both laugh at Chanyeol as the man gets up and huffs, joining the kitchen to drown his sorrow in cold orange juice. Kyungsoo laughs quietly too, watching his boyfriend glare at him from behind the counter.

“Maybe you should go apologise,” Kihyun suggest, still laughing.

“Sorry!” Kyungsoo says a bit loudly so that Chanyeol would hear him clearly.

But Chanyeol glares at him some more as he pours himself more juice.

“Maybe you should, like…” Yoongi starts, contemplating for a second if he should say what's on his mind. But before he gets to continue his sentence, Chanyeol interrupts him, pointing an accusing finger at Kyungsoo.

“Don't bother, Kyungsoo doesn't believe in public display of affection,” he says as he pouts a bit more.

Yoongi can't help but turn around to look at his boyfriend then back at Kyungsoo, “Well then you’ll definitely get along with this one right here,” he says, pressing his lips in a thin line.

“It's not like we can actually hug or kiss in front of anyone,” Kihyun says, almost bitterly.

Yoongi stops laughing and looks back at his boyfriend, but rather than finding bitterness in his eyes, he finds something like sadness, hopelessness. He stays quiet, not really knowing what to say at this point.

“Does anyone else know about you two?” Kihyun asks, looking between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol who’d just came back and stood behind Kyungsoo’s chair.

“Our leader Junmyeon Hyung does,” the shorter man says, “we thought it’d be better to tell him, because he’s our leader after all, and he’s always the one we go to if we need to talk. He would also know how to handle things if anything about us ever leaked.”

Yoongi can understand that, but Namjoon was never the one he thought telling that to, he doesn't know why but even if he wanted, he wouldn't be able to.

“Some of our members probably know as well, but they never mentioned it. We try to be as careful as we can, especially because we all live under the same roof, but then again, we can't really hide it when we’re behind closed doors. The dorm is the only place in which we can be ourselves around each other, and that's really hard not to.” Chanyeol adds, his hands falling on Kyungsoo’s shoulders to squeeze a little.

“So… you're saying that most of your members know about you, right?” Kihyun asks, trying to gather all those new informations in his head, “But, how did they—how did they react when you told them—I mean, when you told your leader?”

The question is evasive but Yoongi knows what Kihyun really wants to ask but can't. He’s always known that his boyfriend was afraid of telling even his closest friends that he was gay, the only exception probably being Jooheon and Shin Hoseok for some reason, and he also knows that while he himself would've told it to the world without any hesitation if things were different and homosexuality was equal to heterosexuality in the minds of their compatriots, he knows that for Kihyun, it wouldn't have been that simple, it wouldn't have been that easy for him to let people know, especially his friends.

Kyungsoo smiles, as if he’d picked up on what the pink haired man was trying to ask.

“Junmyeon Hyung is one of the best people I've ever met, to be honest. Also I have trouble believing he’s one hundred percent straight, really.” He laughs, soon joined by Chanyeol who hits his shoulder playfully, “No but seriously, he listened to us, still does a lot. And he told us that he’d be there every step of the way. To be completely honest with you guys, I don't think we could've made it that far without him.”

Chanyeol nods, his face now serious again and adds, “It’s true. You know, you might think that it’s easier for us because we’re part of the same group, but really it isn't. We have to be extra careful because the fans read into everything that we do,” he takes a deep breath and continues, his hands massaging Kyungsoo’s shoulders gently, “we chose to stay here for one night because with our solo schedules, we didn't get to see each other much, and it really does affect our relationship. I think you get it, you don't get to see each other very often either, right?”

Yoongi and Kihyun nod at the same time, their faces full of sorrow. It’s true, it gets to them, not being able to see each other when they want to, when they need to. They usually never get to spend more than a few hours together since Yoongi debuted, and that hurts, that hurts a lot.

“That's why having Junmyeon Hyung to talk to makes it better, kind of. We can talk to him about our feelings, and if we really need a break, he can manage that for us, because he’s the best leader one could ever ask for, really.” Chanyeol finishes, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Yoongi would argue, because he truly believes that Namjoon is exceptional in his role as the leader of Bangtan, but the way Chanyeol and Kyungsoo talk about Junmyeon makes him wonder; what if he got someone like Suho as a leader? Someone a bit older, a bit different, would he actually tell the guy?

“He also covers for us a lot when we need to have some private time, when we need to discuss things with one another,” Kyungsoo says, “and he does his best to help us when we go through a hard phase. Because having a couple in a band isn't the smartest idea, because when it’s going good then it’s going great, but when we fight, it reflects on all of us. Junmyeon is also there to make sure that we don't ruin Exo more than the past events did…”

Kyungsoo’s voice seems fragile at the end of his sentence, Yoongi can understand. Their group went through so much and he gets it.

“We tease him a lot, but at the end of the day, he really is our guardian.” Chanyeol finishes as he pulls away from Kyungsoo and sits back on the couch next to Kihyun.

It’s funny how they all don't really know each other but they're sitting here, telling things to one another, things that they wouldn't let anyone else know. Yoongi can feel Kihyun relax next to him and he does as well, happy to know that his boyfriend is feeling better now.

The evening passes by too quickly, Yoongi decides. They eat dinner while chatting about this and that, nothing really important. Yoongi tells Chanyeol about how he’d like to have Chen sing one of his compositions, and Kihyun tells Kyungsoo about that particular movie that he really enjoyed him in. They bond over foods and drinks, and the awkwardness is long gone by the end of the evening.

“We’re going back to our dorm tomorrow morning,” Chanyeol says as they're all standing up, ready to tell each other their goodbyes, “we only got one night but I'm happy we spent the evening with you guys.”

Yoongi smiles at him, because he is, too.

“Maybe you'd want to stay in touch?” Kyungsoo asks as he shows his phone to Kihyun, “As we told you, we know how hard it gets and if you sometimes want to lean on us a bit, we’re here for you.”

“Thank you so much,” Kihyun’s voice is full of emotion, and Yoongi understands why.

How those two strangers can be so nice to them is beyond him. How they welcomed them in their room to spend the evening together when it’s the only time they have to actually be with each other, touches him to the point that he might cry if he isn't careful. How they can actually trust them and share so many personal things with them has him thinking about what this world would be like if more people like them existed. They exchange numbers and say their goodbyes, a bit warmly this time, before Yoongi and Kihyun finally join back their own room to fall on the king sized bed, exhausted like they've just ran a marathon.

They're laying on their stomachs, looking at each other with loving eyes. They're feeling good, so good. Yoongi can tell that his man is feeling better about something, he doesn't know what, because he’s feeling better himself and doesn't know why, but that doesn't really matter, because at this point, the only thing that matters is Kihyun and Yoongi, two beautiful souls craving for each other in ways that they can definitely make happen right now.

And they do, once again, make love to one another. This time Yoongi’s the one to cherish his baby, he’s the one to fill him up, with love and trust, and Kihyun receives again and again, as much as he can.

They wake up the next morning wrapped around each other just like the day before. But this time Yoongi is the one to wake up first; he looks at his man and smiles, trying to memorise every little detail about his sleeping face, just to think of it whenever he wakes up again. His hair, soft and beautiful, whether it's pink, red, orange or just natural, it’s always beautiful and it always suits him, whatever he does to it. His face, sometimes pretty, often handsome, so, so damn attractive. Everything about Kihyun’s face, Yoongi loves; his eyes, his nose, his lips… those lips, he loves to think that they're his in a way. He's the only one who gets to look at them for this long, he's the only one who gets to touch them, with his fingers, tracing every inch of the sensitive flesh, with his own lips. He's the only one who gets to kiss them, press his mouth against Kihyun’s and suck on those pretty lips, bite them, run his tongue over them. He's the only one who gets to do all of that and he hopes he’ll forever be the one to do all of this, he hopes with everything he has inside of him that Kihyun only ever lets him have his way with him, only ever lets him love him this way.

He lifts up a hand a lets his fingers brush the pink bangs away from Kihyun’s face, and he can't help but cup his lover’s cheek, his thumb slowly caressing the gentle flesh of his pink lips. His loves this man so much, has always loved him this much and his heart swells at the fact that his love hasn’t changed even after so long. If anything, it became even stronger, even better. Kihyun is the love of his life, Kihyun is the man of his dreams, he is his soulmate and nothing and nobody can tell him otherwise. 

It doesn't take long for Kihyun to wake up. He smiles at his boyfriend through heavy eyes and Yoongi kisses him good morning, just like he always wants to do, every day. The younger man kisses back lazily and they get up, limbs still tangled and sleepy, they get to the bathroom and they bath, one last time together, one last time before they have to part ways tonight. They don't think about it, or at least they try to, enjoying every second with each other, laughing, teasing, loving until the sun sets and their time together needs to end.

Kihyun’s packed his bag and decided to wear Yoongi’s undershirt that the man had washed the day before. He’d decided to take it back with him because he needs it, he needs it to feel close to his man, in a twisted way. Yoongi’s wearing the shirt Kihyun had came with the night he’d called him, and he can't help but love the smell of it; it smells nice and manly, it smells like his beloved, his one and only.

They still have a few minutes to spend together and Yoongi grabs Kihyun’s hand to cuddle him on the couch, falling on his lap and kissing his neck until he’s out of breath. He then slides down until he’s laying on the couch, his head on Kihyun’s lap and his eyes looking up at his boyfriend. He decides it’s time to ask, because he really, really wants to know.

“How much did you pay for this, baby?”

“Doesn't matter,” Kihyun replies as he slips a hand through Yoongi’s hair.

The older man closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his man’s fingers scratching his scalp gently. It annoys that Kihyun doesn't want to tell him, because if the man doesn't want to tell him, it’s because it's that expensive; Yoongi really does know Kihyun by now.

“Come on, Kihyun-ah,” he insists, pouting up at the man, “I know you're not that rich.”

Kihyun chuckles, “I've been saving up. I knew this moment was gonna happen sooner or later and I wanted to make it special for you. So I've been saving up for a while now.”

Yoongi blinks at him; he doesn't know what to say, doesn't know what to think. He knows his boyfriend comes from a modest family, he knows he’s still a rookie in the music industry and he also knows that he really doesn't get paid that much, he's been there himself not too long ago. His heart swells with affection, love and adoration for this man, this man who most likely deprived himself from many things to be able to save for this little improvised vacation. He feels himself too emotional again and his eyes start to sting; he's been crying so much these past few days he cannot believe it himself.

“You… you didn't have to, Kihyun-ah…” his voice is higher than he’s expected it to be, but that's okay because it's just Kihyun there, it's just his man and he can always show his true colours around his man, always.

“But I wanted to, and that's the whole difference,” Kihyun replies as his fingers wipe away Yoongi’s little baby tears, “it was worth it at the end of the day, right?”

And Yoongi can only nod at that, because yes, those nights and days spent together would be worth depriving himself of so much for so long. His mind goes then wandering to how he’d be able to top that for when his man and his group will finally get their first win. The only thing he really knows and is one hundred percent sure of, is that he’ll be the proudest man on planet Earth when that day finally comes by.

“Kiss me,” He smile and raises a hand up to fist Kihyun’s shirt and bring him down, so that he can capture his lips for the umpteenth time that day.

Kihyun giggle into the kiss and Yoongi feels like his heart is ready to explode.

“Get up, you lazy ass,” the younger man says against the other one’s lips, “it’s time to go.”

But even after Yoongi reluctantly gets up, he doesn't want to detach his lips from Kihyun’s more than 10 seconds, so he goes at it again, once they're both standing, pressing his mouth against his boyfriend's in a hard, loving kiss, once, twice, thrice. Until Kihyun can't help but laugh.

“Yoongi-yah! We really need to go,” he says, trying to escape his man’s greedy lips.

“One more? Please?” Yoongi pouts, and Kihyun just cannot deny him, ever.

And if Kihyun’s manager scolds him because his ‘family emergency’ was supposed to end at 7 and he’d only showed up at the practice room at 8, it's is really not because of Yoongi’s puppy eyes and whiny voice asking him for a thousand other kisses before letting him out of the room.

They only get to meet each other again a few days later, at the MAMA awards, it’s a hell of a good night and it’s so crowded that Kihyun can actually corner Yoongi in an empty dressing room for about 10 minutes, not for a quicky, nor for a make-out session but really only for one, two, three hard and loving kisses and a long, long, long hug, because being in each other’s arms is really what they both miss the most.

And when EXO wins their umpteenth Daesang award, Yoongi can't help but notice how Chanyeol’s hand lingers a little bit too long on Kyungsoo’s back and how Junmyeon sends him the most loving smile, as he purposely stands up in front of them to hide them from the public and deliver his wining speech.

Even with glossy eyes, emotions taking the better of him, he's still their guardian, and he never fails to protect their love. That's when Yoongi thinks that maybe, just maybe, he would've really liked to have Kim Junmyeon as a leader and a guardian angel, too.

He leans back on his chair and looks discretely to his left, he's soon met with a pair of incredibly beautiful eyes and he smiles, smiles at his beloved as his phone buzzes to show a new incoming message from his very own angel.

From Kihyun-ah – 11:07pm :

I love you, my golden boy.


End file.
